rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle Break the Evil Spell
The Hooded Stefan cast a spell on Peachfuzz, Becky, Linda and Thomas and turning them into stones statues, so Rocky and Bullwinkle team up with Ming-Huaxing, Bei-Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er to stop him break his evil spell on their friends and saves them. Plot Once upon a time in Africa, The Hooded Stefan prepares his potion to cast a spell on Peachfuzz, Becky, Linda and Thomas to turning them all the rest of the Somalians into stone statue and he will take over Africa just like Quince's plans to do. Later after his potion prepration has finishing, the Hooded Stefan grabs his flying broomstick with his potion and his book of "Destroying the Places", and he flies everything and then he flew away and going to Somalia. Meanwhile in Somalia, Capain Peter Wrong-Way Peachfuzz and his niece Becky Peachfuzz came to see Linda and Thomas and told them about the Hooded Stefan who is an evil sorcerer when he arrived to capture them and he threw his magic potion on them, cast a spell on them and turning them into stone statues. When Mario II, Rocky and Bullwinkle came and see everything in the jungle, they heard bad news about the Hooded Stefan's evil plan to turn their friends into stone so they needs their four frnds's help and calls Huaxing, Shanying, Hawazaki, PinYin, Dodureiyo and Nei'er to team up with them. They told them that Hooded Stefan has put a curse on Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Linda and Thomas and turning them into stone statues so Mario II, Rocky and Bullwinkle must save their friends immediately. They team up with Huaxing, Shanying and Friends and came to save their allies in Somalia from the Hooded Stefan's curse before he done something else. Meanwhile in Somalia, the Hooded Stefan put his book of black arts in the throne room and he cast a spell on Mario I and Gianna and do the same thing like he did to Peachfuzz, Becky, Linda and Thomas for trapping them in here. So, his next plan is to turning Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mario II and the Immortal friends into stones but Huaxing and Shanying and Friends hear that Hooded Stefan is going to turning them, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mario II just like Maya Skimpfethmont was trying to capturng victims and turning them into stones. As Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mario II and the immortal Friends arrives in Somalia where the citizen living here, they gasped and see Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Linda and Thomas have been turning into stone statues because of the Hooded Stefan's magic spell. But PinYin asks Hawazaki how they can break his evil spell, she told her that she and the others must save their friends from him. Rocky and Bullwinkle told the immortals Friends that they and Mario II must go to the Somalian palace and find a way to turning back to normal from Hooded Stefan's spell. But Hawazaki use her own witchcraft to find the source that it can turning back to normal. When they figured out towards Hooded Stefan, they see him at the throne room and told him that is not very nice to turn everyone into stone but The Hooded Stefan told them that he was bretayed by Mario I and Gianna since many years ago. So he will get his revenge on them and Somalia. But Rocky, Bullwinkle, Mario II, Huaxing, Shanying, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Hawazaki and PinYin told him that he has turing the Somalians into stones and he will get rid of them. So they challenges him durring the showdown, they tackled him and defeats him, but the witches and warlock use their magic words and they said "Divya kauzala vitta data pazu parinamana!" And then suddenly, they transforms Hooded Stefan magically into a statue. Then Captain Peachfuzz, Becky, Linda and Thomas have turn back to normal, they were proud of them and the immortal magic users because Hooded Stefan's curse was broken and so they disappeared with their magic, Rocky, Bullwinkle and Mario II help save the day too and they all live happily ever after. The End! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle and the African Safari (TV Show) episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Segments